


Tomato In The Mirror

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, i think everyone here knows what's about to happen, tomato in the mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: A month after the dog fight incident, The Ninja are cleaning out the dojo attic. When Ninja Luck strikes and Cher nearly falls out the window, Violet makes a startlingly discovery about herself.
Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541320
Kudos: 1





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, i think we all know what's going to happen in this story based on the title.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja are cleaning out the dojo attic when an old A/C nearly falls out the window. Cher tries to save it and Violet winds up having a crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the second story in the maim series.

"This is impossible!" Ember exclaimed, sweeping the dusty floor. "I swear if i see another dust bunny, i'm burning this whole attic down!" 

The Ninja were all cleaning out the Dojo attic as punishment for their stunt a month ago, when they snuck into a dog fight. 

"Do that and our parents will probably make you rebuild the attic." Flora said. Ember grumbled and went back to sweeping, grumbling about dust bunnies and how she would punch whover invented dust bunnies in the face.

The attic was full of old training gear. There were broken punching bags, busted boxing gloves, a broken chair from when Flora attempted to pull a move she had seen on WWE (needless to say Cher was not happy and left an imprint of her shoe on Flora's face) and all kinds of other stuff. 

"Hey guys, look!" Tommy said, pointing to a old TV. Everyone crowded around it.

"Remember when we used to sneak up here to get away from training and watch old horror movies?" Tommy said. 

"Yup, that was fun." Cher said.

"My favorite was Child's Play." Ember said.

"The 2019 one or the 1988 one?" Ash asked.

"The 2019 one was good, but the 1988 one will always have a special place in my heart." Ember said.

"Ooh, ooh see if you can find our old horror movies, i'd really like to watch the gremlins again." Cher said. Ember laughed and gave Cher's hair a tussle.

"You're a gremlin." Ember said, smiling. Cher laughed back.

"Hey at least i can be fed after midnight." Cher said.

Violet blew some dust off of the boxes and opened them. She pulled out a DVD case with Jason on the front.

"Hey look! Friday the 13th." Violet said.

"My favorite movie!" Tommy said.

"I thought The Texas Chainsaw Massacre was your favorite?" Ember said.

"I thought you said the Conjuring movies were your favorite?" Lizzie asked.

"I thought Alien was your favorite?" Lisa asked.

"No Lis, the Alien movies are your favorite." Blissa said.

"I thought Coraline was his favorite?" Maple said.

"Nah, that's Jadie's favorite. Can't imagine why." Cher said.

"What the Other Mother is a really cool villian." Jade said.

"She preys on vulnerable children." Mable said. 

"The way she does it is cool." Jade amended.

"Really, ripping out children's eyeballs and then replacing them with buttons, leaving them in unimaginable and agonizing pain is cool to you?" Ian asked, eyebrow raised.

"Don't forget killing them afterwards when she gets tired of them." Cher said.

"I meant why she does before that!" Jade said.

"Really, creating a fantasy world that cowtows to every child's fantasy only to make the world crumble around them when they refuse to stay?" Apple asked.

"Don't forget kidnapping said child's parents to force them to stay." Melissa said.

"You people know what i mean by cool villian!" Jade said, exasperated.

"Do we?" Tommy asked. Jade glared at him and then went back to scrubbing the floor.

"Want to put a movie on while we clean?" Carrie asked.

"Hmm, we might get distracted." Omira said.

"Come on, i'm bored!" Aiden groaned.

"Me too!" Alana said.

"Fine." Omira said. She dug through the box, looking for a good movie.

"What about Nightmare on Elm Street?" Omira asked.

"Which one?" Ember asked.

"I think 2." Omira said, blowing dust off the DVD case. "It's kinda hard to tell with all the dust."

"What Halloween? Haven't watched that in a while." Brooklyn suggested. Everyone mumbled in agreement and Omira started digging.

"Which one?" Omira asked, looking for all the Halloween movies they owned.

"Uh, what about Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers?" Destiny said.

"I think we played that movie so much the disk won't work." Tommy said.

"Kinda like Cher with WALL·E." Jasmine said.

"Hey, that movie was awesome." Cher defended.

"What about Halloween H20?" Jake asked.

"Haven't seen that movie in a while." Omira said.

"Uh, Halloween: Resurrection?" Chris asked.

"Tommy broke the disk, remember?" Omira said.

"I say good riddance, that movie almost killed the entire franchise." James said.

"Ooh, what about Halloween?" Cher asked. Omira looked up at her.

"Which one? The 1978 one or the 2018 one?" Omira asked.

"Uh, guys?" Cher asked.

"Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of watching Halloween 1978, raise your hand." Omira said.

Ember, Ash, Jake, Jasmine, Ian, Apple, Destiny, Tommy, Chris, Mable and Derrick all raised their hands.

"Okay, all in favor of watching Halloween 2018, raise your hand." 

Everyone else raised their hand.

"Halloween 2018 it is, then." Omira said, popping the DVD in. Everyone continued cleaning while waiting for the previews to finish. The title screen came on and Omira selected Set Up and turned on English Subtitles for hearing impaired.

"Thanks." Jasmine said. She turned down her cochlears. Omira pushed Return to Film and the movie started as everyone returned to cleaning.

**Forty five minutes later**

"Hey guys, who put this old A/C unit here?" Cher asked.

"Oh, i did." Flora explained. "It was in the way and i couldn't find anywhere else to put it." 

"Oh, okay." Cher said.

"Are you sure it'll be fine there?" Violet asked. "It looks like it might tip over." Flora readjusted the A/C unit. 

"Unfortunately, i can't find anywhere else to put it down, so it has to stay there until i can a place to put it." Flora said.

Everyone returned to sweeping, scrubbing, dusting, mopping, stacking and packing.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Hey look! I found our old Dungeons and Dragons game!" Ash said.

"I've always wondered where that went." James said.

"Yeah, i thought it was lost forever. Kinda like Halloween H20." Timmy said.

"We'll find it someday." Billy reassured.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Are we almost finished? The movie is almost over." Dan said, nodding toward the movie. Laurie was leading Michael into the basement to trap him. 

"Nope." Ash said, motioning to all of the boxes that they still had to go through. She then pointed to all the dust and dirt that still covered over half of the attic floor and walls. There were also still cobwebs up on the ceiling beams as well.

Everyone groaned.

"Omira, put on Halloween 1978 when this movie finishes." Ember groaned.

**One Minute Later**

**"** Okay, that's enough!" Freddy exclaimed, standing up from where he had been scrubbing the floor. "We should just stop here. I mean, we've been cleaning this attic since we little kids and it is still no where near clean. Let's just tell our parents that we learned our lesson and go home."

"Agreed." Cher panted, sitting down on the floor.

"Agreed." Ember said, throwing down the broom.

"Agreed." Ash said, dropping the mop.

"Agreed." Apple said, throwing down the rag she was holding.

"Agreed." Billy said, dropping the sponge he was scrubbing the floor with.

"Agreed." Melissa said, dropping the feather duster. Cher let out a squeaking sneeze.

"If anyone of you calls my sneeze cute, i will blast you into next week." Cher threatened.

"I... wasn't gonna say anything." Freddy said.

"You hesitated." Ember pointed out.

"Shut up." Freddy said.

Everyone stood up and stretched. They all began walking towards the trapdoor when a scraping sound rang out.

"Uh, Flors? Did you ever find a spot for that A/C unit?" Ash asked.

"Nope, i never did." Flora said. Everyone turned to the window to find the Air conditoner unit tipping precariously over the edge of the window sill. It began tipping forward more and more.

"Oh no!" Flora groaned.

"I am not cleaning that up when it falls, you hear me?! I AM NOT CLEANING IT UP!!!!" Ember shouted.

The A/C unit teetered back and forth for several minutes, almost as if it were taunting them.

"Go ahead." Ember said. "Fall! I dare you!" 

"Ember, what are you doing?" Ash asked her very grumpy sister.

"Go ahead, i dare you! Fall! Fall! Do it! I dare you! I double dog dare you! FALL!!!" Ember shouted at it.

"Dude, keep yelling and it might fall just to spite you." Billy said.

"Let it! If it falls, i'm turning it into scrap." Ember said. She turned back to the A/C.

"You hear me?! Fall and i turn you into scrap! A scrap heap! You hear me you rusty bucket of bolts!? Do you hear me?!" Ember yelled. Jade had begun fanning Ember's hair.

"Dude, calm down before your hair burst into flames and burns down the entire attic." Jade warned her cousin. "Because we're gonna leave you up here to clean the ashes." 

The air conditioner stopped teetering. Ember sniffed, satisfied.

"See? Nothing that a few threats couldn't solve." She said, turning around to head down the ladder.

"More like a few hundred." James said.

"What was that?!" Ember asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" James said, quickly.

"Uh huh. That's what i thought you said." Ember said, continuing down the ladder.

The A/C unit made another scrapping sound and then fell out the window.

"Oh come on!" Ember shouted in a rage.

Cher dashed forward and grabbed the cord.

"I got it, i got it!" She cried. The weight of A/C unit began slowly dragging Cher out the window.

"I don't got it, i don't got!" Cher shouted as she fell out the window.

"CHER!!!" Everyone cried, rushing forward to grab her.

Cher let out a loud ear piercing scream as she fell. Suddenly, her leg was grabbed and she stopped mid air. She was pulled back up into the attic.

"Oh, Flora, thank you, thank you! I'll dig through my closet and get your Wind Waker game." Cher said.

"Uh, Cher, i didn't grab you." Flora said.

"Wait wha?" Cher asked, turning to look at her.

"Then who?" Cher said, looking around. Her green eyes grew wide as she spotted something on her leg. There were tiny droplets on the floor. She followed the trail with her eyes and let out a strangled gasp as everyone else's eyes grew wide.

"Violet? What happened to your hands?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, can anyone guess what's going to happen in the next chapter?


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet finds out she's not human. Zane has a very difficult talk with her and Violet runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter is going to get pretty emotional.

Everyone just stared. There were bluish green droplets on the ground leading towards Violet. It was also leaking out of the wounds on her wrists. The skin on her wrists was torn, revealing gleaming silver metal wires in the wound. Tommy was first the to gather his thoughts.

"You have blue blood!?" Tommy exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Really?!" Jade asked him incredulously. "She has wires under her skin and that's what you focus on?! The blue blood?!" 

"Hey, that is just as important a discovery as the wires." Tommy said. Jade nodded.

"True." She said.

"V, you okay?" Cher asked. Violet had been eerily silent, just staring at the tears on her wrists. Finally, Violet drew in a shaky breath and let out an ear piercing scream. Everyone instantly covered their ears.

"Man she's loud!" Ember yelled.

"What?!" Freddy shouted.

"I said, man she's loud!" Ember yelled back.

"WHAT?!" Freddy yelled.

"I SAID, MAN SHE'S LOUD!" Ember shouted.

"OHHH!" Freddy yelled.

"HOW DO WE CALM HER DOWN!?" Cher shouted.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Flora yelled.

Violet continued to scream. The attic door burst open.

"What's going on? Why is Violet screaming? What happened?" Zane asked, looking panicked.

Violet stopped screaming. She took one look at her father and immediately ran to him, clinging to him.

"Violet? Are you okay?" Zane asked his daughter, worriedly.

"No she's not okay!" Ember shouted.

"She has blue blood!" Tommy shouted.

"And wires coming out of her skin!" Jade shouted.

"And they're sparking!" Cher exclaimed.

"And her wrists are torn!" Maple shouted.

"They're practically dangling!" Carrie exclaimed.

Zane looked at Violet's hands.

"Violet, how did this happen?" Zane asked.

"It's my fault!" Cher exclaimed. "I fell out of the window trying to grab the A/C unit and Violet grabbed me to stop me from falling." 

Zane looked slightly confused.

"Okay, first of all, Cher it is not your fault. You had no idea. Second of all, how did the air conditioning unit come loose and third of all, how did you fall out a window trying to grab it?" Zane asked.

"It was an old A/C unit." Jade explained. "We were cleaning and Flora couldn't find anywhere to put it so she put it on the window sill until she could find a place. We got done cleaning and started to head back down when we heard it starting to slide off and fall. Cher rushed forward to grab it just as it fell and we all know how light Cher is so it pulled her out of the window. Violet rushed forward and grabbed her and here we are now." 

Zane looked st his daughter.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Violet looked up at him, aqua blue eyes full of tears.

"No. I want to go home." She said, close to tears.

"Okay. Let's go home." Zane said.

**One Hour, At The Snow-Borg Apartment**

Violet had been sitting on the couch, staring at the tears on her wrists for a whole hour. Zane was getting pretty worried, Violet had always been a quiet kid but she was never this quiet. He walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, Snow Drop?" Zane asked. Violet looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"What am i, Dad?" Violet asked, voice cracking slightly.

"Well, you're a nindroid." Zane said. "Built to protect those who cannot protect themselves." 

Violet laughed a watery, little laugh.

"How can i protect other people if i can't even protect myself?" Violet asked.

"Violet." Zane started.

"No, it's true Dad! One little injury and look at me! I can't even look at or smell blood without throwing up!" Violet exclaimed.

"I've been meaning to ask when did you start fearing blood?" Zane said.

"Or clowns! Can't stand em, Don't like em." Violet said.

"Again, Violet. I apologize. The birthday agency assured me he was one of their best performers and was really great with kids." Zane said.

"Well guess what Dad, he wasn't! No clown is!" Violet shouted. She sat back down.

"Am i.... even a person, anymore? Am i even human? I mean i dream. I have a whole series of memories. I age. I mean you would have told me if you had to constantly build me a new body the older i got, right?" Violet asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Zane hugged her, his eyes starting to get watery.

"I am so sorry Violet. We wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you. I just... didn't want you to feel like i did most of my life." Zane said.

"And how was that?" Violet asked.

"Out of place. Like i didn't belong. Weird." Zane said.

Violet laughed a little.

"I'm pretty sure every teenager feels that way at some point in their life." Violet said.

"True." Zane said.

"Do i even have free will?" Violet asked, slightly terrified.

"Yes. Don't worry, you do." Zane said.

"Oh good, i was worried there for second." Violet said. She wiped her eyes.

"Can i go to my room?" Violet asked. Zane hugged her.

"Of course you can." Zane said. Violet stood up and headed to the stairs.

"I'm not mad at you dad." Violet said. "Far from it. You were just being a parent." With that said Violet headed upstairs.

**One Hour Later**

Violet opened her window and began climbing out. Snowy whined.

"I'll be back Snowy, i just need to clear my head." Violet said. Snowy jumped up and began trying to pull herself up. Violet laughed.

"Silly dog." Violet said, helping her up. She picked up Snowy and climbed out the window onto the fire escape. She looked back at her room.

"I'll be back Dad, i promise." Violet said. She headed out into the street and began walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad. I'm sad. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane discovers Violet's missing. Cue the panic calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter. I hope you enjoy.

It was ten o'clock PM when the wall phone rang.

"Dad! Phone!" Cher shouted.

"Why can't you get it?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm busy!" Cher yelled.

"Doing what? Watching WALL·E, even though the disk keeps stopping?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a good movie okay!" Cher yelled. "It's a master piece." 

Lloyd walked into the living room.

"Well your "master piece" keeps stopping on account of you playing that disk too much." Lloyd said as he picked up the phone.

"You leave this beautiful, beautiful master piece alone!" Cher shouted, going back to drawing the iconic space dance scene.

Lloyd grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" He asked. Zane's panicked voice came over the phone.

"Violet's missing!" Zane shouted. "I went to go check on her and she wasn't in her room and her window was open!"

Lloyd's jaw dropped. Violet was not known to just run off without notice. He expected that from Cher and even then Cher would text him to let him know that she left.

"Zane slow down. Start from the beginning." Lloyd said. Cher, who had been watching WALL·E was now looking at him, platinum blonde eye brow raised and vivid green eyes curious.

And so Zane told the whole story from start to finish about how Violet after their talk headed up to her room. Zane described how it was quiet but didn't think anything of it because Violet generally was just a really quiet person, especially when something was troubling her. He described how he went up to her room to check on her and inform her that dinner was ready and how he didn't hear a thing from her room and finally the sinking horror when he discovered that Violet was gone.

"And you're absolutely sure she's gone and not just invisible and hiding somewhere in her room or in the apartment?" Lloyd asked, really hoping that in Zane's panic he had just missed Violet's hiding place and she was really just in the house somewhere.

"Yes, i'm sure! Violet can't turn her clothes invisible. If she were hiding somewhere i would have came across her by now." Zane said.

"I mean, are you _sure?_ Sensei Wu has been telling us for years ever since our kids first developed those strange abilities to keep an eye on them in case the abilities changed. So who knows, maybe Violet can go fully invisible now, clothes included like Maple, Freddy, Billy and James can." Lloyd said, desperately wanted to exhaust the theory that Violet was still somewhere in the apartment. It seemed like Zane too, was desperately hoping that as well because Lloyd heard him moving around. He looked over at Cher, who was now looking at him, worried.

Lloyd really hoped that Zane was going to come back to phone and say that he was right and Violet really had been just hiding and he didn't see her because her secondary ability had changed. Lloyd knew that it was unlikely though, Zane and Violet's apartment was only two bedrooms with a bathroom in both rooms, a kitchen, a dining space and the living room so there weren't many places for her to hide. Lloyd didn't know how he was going to tell his daughter that one of her best friends had just up and ran off. 

"Zane came back to the phone.

"She's not here!" Zane shouted.

"Okay hang tight, Zane. We're on our way!" Lloyd said before he hung up. Je looked at Cher.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cher asked. Lloyd took a deep breath. He really, really didn't want to tell his daughter that one of her friends had flown the coop, but he had to. Cher wasn't a child anymore as much as he wished she was and she deserved to know.

"Cher, kiddo, Violet's.... run away." Lloyd said.

Cher's green eyes went wide as tears begin to swim in them.

"Run away? As in gone? Flew the coop? Cheesed it? Dipped out? Bolted? High tailed t? Departed?-" 

"Departed would imply that she died." Lloyd said, interrupting Cher's tangent.

Tears slowly began to fall. "Absconded?" Cher said.

Lloyd nodded sadly. "Appears so Kiddo." He said. Cher just sat in silence for a minute before speeding over to the wall phone.

"Woah, woah Kiddo," Lloyd said grabbed the phone out Cher's hands. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the police!" Cher shouted. Lloyd put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"They're not going to do anything unless she's been missing for twenty four hours." Lloyd said.

"What?!" Cher cried, outraged. "But in that time she could be in California or New York or Stix or... or.... dead." Cher said. Lloyd hugged her.

"I know Kiddo, i don't get that rule either but they're not going to do anything until she's been missing for twenty four hours." Lloyd said. Cher wiped her eyes and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Lloyd asked, eyebrow raised.

"To help." Cher said.

"In your pajamas?" Lloyd asked, gesturing to Cher's pajamas; a black Sonic short and light green plaid pajama shorts. 

Cher looked down. She looked back at her father, who had an eyebrow raised, sheepish.

"I'll go change." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lloyd. I don't get that stupid rule either. I mean, why would you wait twenty four hours when the parent is calling to tell you that their kid is missing. This is why so many runaway teenagers and kids turn up dead.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane, Echo Zane, Cher, Jade, Flora and Ember all set out to look for Violet. Meanwhile, Violet gets lost while trying to find her way back home and gets into trouble while trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter!!! Only one more to go!

Mr. Chang was busy preparing for closing time. He looked up at the clock. It read 12:00 am. He was right on schedule. The last few teenagers finished up their meals paid and left. Mr. Chang sighed contentedly. Since the 1980's, Mr. Chang's family had been a huge staple in teens social lives in Ninjago City. The Boba Shack was a place where teens could kick back and relax and just catch up with friends, chat, go on dates, read or study in comfort. The Boba Shack had changed quite a bit over the years. The forty five" TV was a new addition and food was just recently put on the menu back in the late 90's and all the different flavors of Boba had only just been added to the menu in the early 2000's. Still, Mr. Chang was quite proud of his family's legacy and was full of pride knowing that the Boba Shack was a place where teenagers had their first kiss, first date, first study group, first friend, first boba, first everything.

The bell above the door chimed. Mr. Chang was busy cleaning plates and forks, spoons and knives.

"We're closed." Mr. Chang said.

"Mr. Chang, Mr. Chang!" A familiar voice called. Mr. Chang looked up to see a very out of breath, very disheveled Cheryanne Garmadon barreling towards the counter. It was pretty unusual because in all of Mr. Chang's years of seeing Cher at the Boba Shack ever since she and her friends first started coming to the Boba Shack way back in third grade, he had never seen Cher out of breath even when she was running while lugging a bulging backpack full of school supplies.

"Has.... Violet.... come...... here......?" Cher panted.

"No Miss Garmadon, i have not seen Miss Snow-Borg at all. My last two customers just left and i don't recall seeimg Miss Snow-Borg among them." Mr. Chang said. Cher slumped over the counter. 

"Oh. Thank you anyway. Mind if i sit down for a while?" Cher asked.

"Not at all. Would you like a Boba?" Mr. Chang asked. Cher waved a hand.

"No. I'm good." Cher said as she sat down.

Mr. Chang went back to work.

"Is Miss Anderson, Miss Walker and Miss Stone with you?" Mr. Chang asked. Cher nodded.

Mr. Chang walked off and came back, plunking an ice cold Mint Boba in front of Cher.

"Mr. Chang, i can't. You're closing." Cher said.

"Please. I insist." Mr. Chang said.

**Five Minutes Later**

Cher walked out with a huge cupholder filled with Boba teas. Ember raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Chang said Violet hasn't come in at all the past hour." Cher said, still slurping down her Boba. 

Echo Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He looked around and then lowered his voice. "No offense, but he does look quite old."

Ember thunked him on the nose.

"Offense taken! Believe it or not Echo, Mr. Chang has a very sharp memory!" Ember said. She picked up a cherry Boba and took a sip.

"Isn't there a lot of sugar in those bobas?" Echo asked.

Zane nodded.

"Also i'm pretty sure there's not a whole lot of nutrients in there as well." Zane said.

Jade, Flora, Ember and Cher all glared at them while they drank their boba.

"No boba for you." Jade said as she drank her Blue cotton candy boba tea. "You don't deserve it." 

Zane and Echo sighed as the four teenagers continued to drink their sugary boba that Zane was pretty sure also increased their risk of getting heart disease.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me that my niece was missing." Echo said.

"Because i knew you'd do this." Zane replied.

**Meanwhile**

"I don't think that building is supposed to be there, Snowy." Violet said, looking up at a glass building. Violet's plan had been to head to the Boba Shack since it was just now closing time and Mr. Chang being the kind hearted elderly man that he was would let her in and allow her to use his wall phone to call her father to come pick her up. At least, that had been the plan. Violet wasn't sure when it had happened but she was pretty sure that she had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"Great, i've pulled a Cher." Violet said, referring to Cher's extraordinary horrendous sense of direction that was practically nonexistent. Snowy whimpered.

"Don't worry, girl. I'll find the way back home. Hopefully." Violet said. Snowy whimpered again.

Violet looked around, trying to spot a familiar building. She then looked up at the billboards trying to find a familiar one. There were none. Zilp, zich, zero. Violet was starting to get really worried.

"Snowy, think you can sniff a way home?" Violet asked. The husky looked at her and sat down. Violet took that to mean no. 

"Okay then, i guess we better start walking." Violet said.

**One Hour Later**

Violet felt like she was being watched. She kept looking behind her to see if anyone was following her but each time saw nothing. It was scary, it was disturbing and it was very, very frightening. Violet hadn't been this frightened since that one time in first grade where a teenager in clown costume chased her through the park on her way home from school. Snowy was also a little on edge as well. 

"Don't worry, girl. I think there's a police station around here somewhere. We get in front of it and whoever's following us will move on." Violet said. "I hope." 

Violet decided to walk a little quicker, Snowy trotting along side her. Violet kept looking behind her, her pace quickening with each passing step until she was full on running. She ran and ran. She saw an alley and ducked into it, sliding and hitting the side of the wall. She saw a group of dumpsters underneath a fire escape and ran over to them, clambering up on top of them and grabbing Snowy to pull her up. She helped the dog onto the fire escape and then pulled herself up. She scooted as far back into a corner as she could and squeezed her eyes shut. Snowy made a whimpering noise and Violet cracked open an eye.

Two shadowy figures walked into the alley. Violet was sure that they were the ones that had been following her. Violet scooted further back, Snowy scooting along with her. Ice slowly began to spread out from Violet's hands all over the balcony. Violet paled (well not really on the account of already being pale and the fact that she had no blood). The balcony let out a loud creak. 

"Oh no. No, no, no." Violet whispered. If the balcony fell, not only would she get injured in the fall, the two stalkers down in the alley would see her. That was if they hadn't already heard the balcony creak. The balcony let out another creak as the metal began to groan and dip.

"No. Please stop." Violet pleaded to the inanimate balcony. Snowy let out a whimper. The ice continued to climb and spread over the metal railing. Finally, the metal let out a screeching creak and snapped.

"NO!" Violet shouted as the balcony crashed into the alley. 

"Ow." Violet said. An understatement to the pain she should have been feeling from long drop to the ground. Snowy let out a whimpering whine.

"Snowy!" Violet cried, dragging herself to her feet and limping her way towards the whine. She pulled back the pieces of frozen metal. Snowy was lying on her side, a piece of metal impaled in her hindquarters.

"SNOWY, NO!" Violet screamed. The husky whimpered while Violet sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, i'm so sorry, i'm so-" Violet had to hold back gag. Blood began to steadily leak out. Violet gagged and retched. She was sure she was going to throw up or faint. Maybe both. It was then that she noticed that there was no metallic smell, a smell that usually accompanied blood. Violet looked back at the husky. There the wound Violet could see wires that were made to resemble animal muscle tissue. The blood gushing out of the wound was also the same bluish green as Violet's.

"Snowy, you're a robot too!?" Violet exclaimed. The dog just whimpered.

"Oh right. Let me get that out of you." Violet said. She took hold of the metal bar and pulled, gagging as more blood gushed out. Violet had to swallow the vomit threatening to come out of her mouth. She had to be strong for Snowy. 

"Okay, i'm going to *gag* freeze the wound so *hic* the bloo *gag* the blood will stop. Okay Snowy?" Violet said. The poor dog whined. Violet, still gagging, placed her hands on the wound. Ice began to spread over it and soon the whole wound was covered in ice. 

"Can you stand up?" Violet asked. Snowy unsteadily got to her paws. The husky wobbled a little but stood firmly on the ground. Violet hefted the dog up into her arms. 

"Well, well look at what we have here." A voice said. Violet turned around. A guy walked towards.

"I think she'll fetch a pretty penny on the black market, what do you Lala?" The guy asked. A girl walked up to him.

"Yes, she will. Her little dog will too." The girl said.

Violet shifted her hands to hide her exposed wrists. She tried to shift Snowy to hide her wound but the dog was too big. She slowly backed away. 

"I'm sorry, but i really shouldn't be here." Violet said. "I gotta go. Someone's waiting for me at Maine." 

"Come now. Don't be selfish. You'll be powering a lot of important tech. It won't hurt, we'll just strip you down to your components amd sell you while making a crap ton of money." Lala said.

"It's not selfish not wanting to die." Violet said.

"Xavy, get her!" Lala shouted. The boy lurched foward and Violet jumped back. Sne stomped her foot down on the ground and a huge swath of ice formed causing Lala and Xavy to slip. Violet raced out of the alley, keeping a tight grip on Snowy.

"After her!" She heard Lala yell. Violet ran down the sidewalk and cut into another alley and slipped down the alleyways. She could hear them behind her, slipping on the ice that was no doubt forming on the bottom of her feet and leaving footprints made of ice that was spreading into a path. The plus side, at least they were slipping on it. Violet came up to a warehouse, the garage door locked. Violet froze the lock and yanked it off, sliding Snowy into the gap.

"There she is!" Xavy shouted. He and Lala ran towards her. Violet shot out her hand and a blast of ice shot out and hit Lala square in the chest, freezing her into an icicle. Violet shot out her hand again, the ice blast hitting Xavy in the face and freezing him.

Violet quickly threw up the garage door and rolled inside. Grabbing Snowy, she ran up the steps to a platform at the top of the stairs and set Snowy down. She touched both stair railings and ice spread down and up them. Now if Lala and Xavy thawed out and came into the warehouse they'd have a hard time traversing up the stairs.

"The garage door!" Violet exclaimed, remembering the very not locked garage door. She ran down the stairs and quickly froze the bottom of the garage door before quickly charging back up the stairs.

Luckily for her, it was dark and there were stacks of boxes up on the railing. Violet wedged her and Snowy into the space. They could stay here until morning and then sneak pass the hopefully still frozen Lala and Xavy, find a police station, call her father and go home, take a nice long bath, eat a big breakfast, kiss and hug her dad and apologise for running off and go to her room and take a nice long nap. That seemed like a good plan.

**Two Hours Later**

"I'm telling you Cheryl, i don't think Violet would have come all the way down here." Ember said.

"Yeah, she's not like you. She wouldn't have taken a wrong turn like this." Ember said.

"I have to agree with them Cher. Violet has a much better sense of direction than you." Zane said.

"That doesn't count! She has all these subroutines and and maps! Of course she never gets lost! She has a built in navigation system!" Cher shouted.

"And besides, my sense of direction isn't that bad. I get where i need to go. Eventually." Cher said.

"Anyway, she might not have been paying attent-" Cher stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Flora asked. 

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"What happened?" Echo asked.

"Why'd you stop walking?" Jade asked.

"Did you see something?" Ember asked, arms folded.

"Girls, you each owe me fifty bucks because i was right!" Cher said, bending down to look at something. Zane, Echo, Flora, Ember and Jade all squatted down. There were footprints made entirely out of ice on the sidewalk. Ember grumbled as she dug in her purse and shoved the fifty bucks into Cher's open, waiting palm. 

"You all placed bets?!" Zane exclaimed.

"Just so you know. It was on Cher being wrong." Ember reassured.

The group followed the ice footprints all the way into an alley. They followed them all the way down into a series of narrow passages. 

"We're gonna find her Zane, it's only a matter of ti- Woah!" Cher exclaimed, slipping on the ice path. 

"Woah!" Jade cried, teleporting and falling face first into ice. 

"Ah!" Flora exclaimed, slipping and landing on her butt.

"Aack!" Echo shouted, falling on the ground.

"Why?!" Ember exclaimed, falling flat on her back. "My spine's already deformed enough, thank you."

"Hey, on the bright side, it might have fixed your spine." Cher said.

Zane moved past them.

"Come on, Violet must be somewhere around here." Zane said.

"You heard the man slash nindroid!" Cher shouted. Flora, Violet, Cher, Ember and Echo all got up and slip-slid across the ice after Zane. 

They followed the trail to a warehouse. In front of it was a girl and a boy, both frozen in icicles.

"Welp, didn't expect that." Cher said. Everyone walked past the icicles, some glaring, others bumping against them and Cher sticking her tongue out at them.

"It's frozen." Ember exclaimed. "That's going to take weeks to thaw out, maybe months." 

Flora grabbed the handle and forced the door up. It rose up and smacked the inside of the track with a resounding clang. Everyone quickly dove under the door as it crashed back down. Everyone stood up.

"Now that we're in, let's look arou-" An icicle shot out from a platform above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left to go!


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is finally found and returns home. She apologizes to Zane and Echo Zane and learns that no matter what she is, she is still loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter!!! Coming up next, three Ninja Shorts set during the main series!!

"Violet?" Zane called, looking up at the rafters where the icicle had come from. There was silence for a brief moment. A rustling sound was heard and then Violet's voice came from the rafters.

"Dad? Uncle Echo?" Violet called.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Ember asked.

"Ember? Wait a minute, who's all down there?." Violet called.

"Sup." Cher said.

"Hi Vi." Jade said.

"You okay?" Flora called.

Violet poked her head out from above the platform. Her aqua blue eyes were wide and her silver hair stuck out all over her head and she was missing her sweater but she was otherwise unhurt. Snowy stuck her head through the railing as well.

"Are you two okay?" Zane asked. Violet nodded. She picked up Snowy and made her way down the frozen stairs. Her sweater was tied tightly around Snowy's hindquarters, the white fabric stained with bluish green liquid. Violet also appeared to be missing the skin on her fingers, exposing gleaming fingers made out of wire.

"Scraped off my skin, wedging myself in between some metal crates up there." Violet said.

"What happened to Snowy?" Zane asked. Violet hung her head.

"We hid on a fire escape. I accidentally froze it over and it broke. Snowy got impaled by some of the metal. I froze the wound over and then while we were up there, i tied my sweater around her legs." Violet said. She sniffed.

"I wanna go home." Violet said. Zane hugged her.

"Don't worry. We're going home right now." Zane said.

"Okay." Violet sniffled. 

Cher hugged Violet in a tight vice.

"I'm so so so so sorry! If it *hic* wasn't for me, this never *hic* woulda happened! Y-you must *hic* hate me! I was a bad amico." Cher sobbed. Violet pushed Cher back to look into her eyes.

"Cher, this wasn't your fault." Violet said.

"But-" Cher tried to protest.

"It wasn't!" Violet said, firmly. "Stop blaming yourself." 

Flora hugged her next.

"I was so worried about you!" Flora said.

"Me too!" Jade said, joining in the hug. Ember scoffed.

"I knew you were fine." Ember said, folding her arms and turning away.

"Really?" Cher asked, not convinced. "Then why did you threaten to turn anyone that hurt her into ashes?" 

Ember blushed in embarrassment. 

"Shut up." She said, joining in the hug.

"You okay?" Ember asked.

"Yeah. Tired mostly. Need a new sweater. Hungry. Dirty. Kinda dizzy. My dog needs surgery. I might need surgery or at the very least new skin grafts." Violet said. 

"Can we all just go home now?" Violet asked. Zane nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go home." 

**Three Hours Later, Back At The Snow-Borg Residence**

Violet had a big bowl of chicken and basil soup in her hands with homemade bread and cheese on the side. She was scarfing down the soup voraciously, starved from missing dinner and then spending most of her night running from two teenagers that wanted to sell her parts on the black market and then spending two hours hiding inside a warehouse while fearing for her life and Snowy's. Speaking of Snowy, the husky was scarfing down some left over chicken pieces as well as some bread and cheese cubes. The wound in the dogs hindquarters had been repaired and Snowy's tail was wagging happily.

"How's the soup, Snowdrop?" Zane asked.

"It's good." Violet said, holding up the spoon, her mouth full of broth, basil and chicken. "It's really good.

"Don't forget to eat your bread and cheese." Echo reminded her.

Violet nodded, dipping the soup bread into her soup and eating. She popped a slice of cheese into her mouth and went back to scarfing down her soup. She practically drained the bowl in sixty seconds and let out a loud belch.

"Excuse me." Violet said. She held up the red soup bowl.

"More please." She said.

Zane took the bowl from her and went to refill it.

"Violet," Zane said as he filled up her bowl.

"Hmm?" Violet asked.

"I just want you to know that i'm sorry. I.. didn't want you to find out this way." Zane said.

"You were only doing what you thought was right. Besides, did you know that i used to think for the longest time that i was adopted?" Violet asked. Echo spit out his soup.

"You did?" Echo asked. Violet shrugged.

"Well yeah. My dad is a nindroid. My mother was an andriod. My uncle's also a nindroid. The only people in my family that are human are my grandfathers and one of them is dead. Kinda thought i was adopted." Violet said.

Echo spit again.

"Really? Looking just like your father?" Echo asked.

"Hey, live with someone long enough and you start to look like them." Violet said.

Zane brought Violet's soup to her and sat down. Violet took it and ate some. After a while she stopped and looked down.

"Do.. you still love me?" Violet asked.

"Oh, Violet. Of course i do. Nothing in the world could ever make me stop loving you." Zane reassured his daughter, hugging her.

"We love you and always will, Violet." Echo reassured, joining in. Violet hugged them back.

"Thanks, guys." Violet said. "Just one question?" 

"Sure." Zane said.

"How long has Snowy been a robot?" Violet asked.

"So you'd have a life long companion." Zane said.

"Huh." Violet said. "Makes sense. Is there anymore soup?" Zane kissed her forehead.

"You can have as much soup as you want." Zane said.

"Are we gonna fix my hands afterwards?" Violet asked, holding up a hand.

"Definitely." Echo said.

"Okay. But first, more soup please." Violet said.

"Of course." Zane said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story. The three Ninja shorts are all coming up next. Yup, at the same time since tomorrow is when they all get deleted. Hooray for not sleeping!!!!!!!


End file.
